


Traitor!

by FeralFighter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, I dunno what possessed me to write this, Paintball, but it needed to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFighter/pseuds/FeralFighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe, Levi should never be allowed to have any form of power unless you want to become his patsy [Drabble] [Au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traitor!

**Author's Note:**

> Jeez, I've been slack with writing lately (actually, everything in general...I've been crazily busy lately and I need to get back to my other fics :'D), this is just a stupid little drabble just to get back in the swing of things.

They were doomed.

Gunther, Auroro, Erd, and Petra had fallen, and now Levi was trapped behind a tall sheet of tin that was protecting him and Eren from the enemies that lurked on the other side. There was panic in the brunettes eyes as his grip on the gun in his hand tightened and gulped nervously, while Levi just stayed as cool, calm, and collected as he usually was, though he was almost tempted to give Eren a good boot up the arse for his idiocy of getting them both trapped in the first place, and for being a sook.

"Levi, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we gotta think of something!"

"Shut up, I'm working on it."

"We gotta do something fast bef-"

"Eren, I swear to fucking god!"

The elder raised his fist and was about to punch the other if it wasn't for the loud sound of a stick snapping. Lowering his fist, Levi peeked out of the side of the tin to find someone quickly hiding behind a tree, along with others who were trying and failing to conceal themselves in their surroundings. It was then that Levi finally came up with something.

"Oi Eren, I've got something, come here." Levi said in a low voice.

The taller boy complied to Levi's order and shuffled closer, "Alright, what's the plan?"

With a loud sigh, Levi turned to Eren and placed his hands on his shoulders, "Yeager."

"Yeah?"

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain." With that one simple statement, Levi pushed Eren out from behind the tin.

Eren was completely confused at the statement and didn't realize what Levi had done until something hard came in contact with his shoulder with enough force to push him back slightly as the object bursted in a blob of orange paint on his camo overalls. 3 more bullets had pelted into him before he realized what Levi had done.

"L-LEVI, YOU TRAITOR!" Eren screamed at the other who was currently making a run for it while the other team was too distracted shooting a barrage of paintballs at the poor meat shield.

From inside the safety zone, the rest of Levi's team just watched the whole ordeal from the sidelines; the three boys were cracking up at the unexpected turn of events, while Petra just buried her face in her hands.

"Oh good grief..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know Levi would never do such a thing in the SNK verse, but I think he would be a bit of a smartarse in this kind of 'harmless' situation XD *coughcoughpaintballisfunashellbuthurtslikeabitchcouchcouch*
> 
> I just wanted an excuse to do a fic involving paintball because there's a massive lack of it in any fandom archive (well...maybe big bang...not too sure), and I think you could get awesome/hilarious ideas out of it (could also apply for laser tag)


End file.
